Let me love you, Ran
by Sexylexiangel
Summary: When Monkey Boy gets too carried Ran breaks up with him! There is only one person who can mend her heart once it's broken...... Yuyax Ran, Rei x Aya, Miyu x Yamato. Oneshot Read and Review pweeze :


Let me love you

Let me love you

One-shot

Yuya x Ran

Enjoy!

Yuya was walking with Rei from a photo shoot to meet the GALS for lunch. But something was different today which Rei noticed.

The light- haired heartthrob wasn't talking him to death today not that he didn't mind or anything. The quietness was just weird.

"Rei do you think I should tell her" he asked sunndenly. Rei stiffened not more Ran talk again. He wished Yuya would just get over the GAL already.

So he simply said "Hmm" which was a typical Otohata response. "Come on Rei please talk to me, I'm your best friend" Yuya pleaded.

"You already have that Honda chick right? So what's the problem"? He asked. "The problem is that I like someone else" Yuya growled.

"If you like her tell her how you feel" Rei replied shrugging him off. "Yeah like you told Aya at first _Rei- kun_" Yuya teased using Aya's pet name for him.

"Shut up Yuya and don't call me that. All I saying is tell her if you don't it's not my problem".

"Otohata and 2nd place over here"! A loud voice called. It belonged to none other than the number GAL in Shibuya, Ran Kotobuki.

Yuya had to admit that shed looked nice today. He was about to whisper it to Rei before Ran was earshot but he was with his girlfriend Aya.

"Hello Rei- kun" Aya said shyly. Rei sighed. "Go ahead and hug me". She gave him a big hug.

"I missed you" she whispered in his ear. "Same here little mole" he said back. Yuya sighed because he wished that he and Ran were lovey-dovey like that.

"Hey 2nd place" Ran said suddenly behind him. "Hi Ran how's you day going" he asked." Fine, but my dad got so carried this morning about me being a police woman"…….

"_Oh Yuya you are such a good listener". "Oh Ran I just love your voice it's like honey"._

"_Oh yuya". "Ran". "Kiss me now Yuya we'll be together forever". "Okay my sweet Ran"……. _

"Hey second place are you listening to me"?! Ran demanded angrily. "Of course Ran I always listen to you what you say is very important" Yuya gushed.

The ginger haired GAL actually blushed a little bit although no one saw the Great Ran do it.

"Aww second place you are too kind" she said. "Thanks"- he began but Ran cut him off.

"AYA OTOHATA YOU BAKAPURRUU'S PAY ATTENTION"! She shouted waving her arms around.

The two quickly broke their embrace and blushed. Aya re- slid her hand into Otohata's. "Come on you guys lets go"! Ran shouted.

"Hey where's Yamato- kun"? Aya asked. "He and Miyu are on a date or something" Ran said.

"Where's Monkey boy"? Yuya asked crudely. For once Ran looked uncomfortable.

"We broke up" she said softly. A flower grew on Yuya's head. Now he could comfort Ran in her time of need and they'd be so close they'd fall in love.

"I'm so sorry Ran" Aya said softly. She knew what it was like to break up and it sucked. The thought of breaking up with Otohata again made her squeezed his hand harder.

"It's okay really he just got a little too carried and I handled it" she said with a sad smile. "Let's talk about it over lunch" Yuya suggested. "I'll buy it okay"?

"Thank you Yuya" she said skipping off ahead. Yuya smiled openly and he knew he looked goofy.

"What's with you"? Rei asked with a smirk. "She called me Yuya" he sighed dreamily. Aya raised an eyebrow and Rei chuckled.

"Come on Rei- kun were losing Ran" she said. Rei stopped in his tracks and sighed dreamily.

"What the-"? "She called me Rei" he made fun of Yuya. They lost it.

Yuya Asou was knocked out cold in his bed. He turned over and snuggled into the pillow. Rei Otohata was reading a book beside his girlfriend Aya who had snuck into his room. "Rei do you think that Ran is alright"? Aya asked suddenly.

"She's problay somewhere scarfing Ramen and eggrolls" Rei chuckled. "I hope shes okay" she said again.

Aya leaned her head on Rei; s shoulder. "I love you little mole" he said.

But Ran Kotobuki was not as fine as Rei and Aya thought she was. She was really upset about Monkey Boy.

He was practically the same as her but if he wasn't so carried sometimes. She didn't want to be alone so she took out her phone.

Yuya asou picked up his ringing cell phone. He looked at the clock which read 12:00 Midnight.

"Hello"? "Hi Yuya can we meet somewhere to talk"? "Ran". "Yeah it's me Yuya I just need someone to talk to".

"Sure I'll be over as soon as I can". "Okay Bye I got to get dressed now". "Yeah okay bye". He blushed at the thought of her dressing.

He pulled on the clothes he was wearing today and grabbed his car keys. He walked past Rei and Aya's room and paused for a minute.

Rei was asleep with his arms around Aya who was snoring along with him. He quickly snapped a picture.

He would use it torture Rei tomorrow. As he drove over he wondered if Ran wanted her feelings to come to the light.

Did she really even like him or was she hungry again? "My poor, poor Ran- pyon" he said sadly.

She was waiting in the square with the dog statue in it but she was hugging it. Yuya got out of the car.

"Ran is that you"? he asked but there was no answer, only sniffling.


End file.
